


Can't Sleep

by RitsukaRiotcore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cosplay, Costume Kink, F/M, Female Solo, French Kissing, Masturbation, Nuns, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsukaRiotcore/pseuds/RitsukaRiotcore
Summary: This purely smut chapter was written due to reading MamaCos and B.B Idol by Koutarou and watching Mommy's Nightly Milking. And because I felt like writing some cosplay sex.I might do more cosplay sex stories if I'm in the mood to write more of them.Originally written in 2015.





	Can't Sleep

"Ritsuka, are you still awake?", Nikki asked walking into the room she shared with her temporary house guest and lover. He nodded his head weakly. "What's wrong baby?", she asked showing some concern. "I can't sleep...", Ritsuka replied in very weak voice and his face flushed with red.

'What could possibly be keeping him awake?', she thought before noticing the tent he was pitching underneath the covers. 'Aha, so that's what's keeping him awake.....', she mused to herself as felt herself being aroused by the heat the innocent half-breed was carrying between his legs. 'And I think I know how to solve his problem', as the gears in her perverted mind turned. 

She walked over to her closet and grabbed what Ritsuka could only assume was a black bag."Don't go anywhere, my cherry blossom. I have something special that might help you sleep.", she said winking as she went into to the bathroom. Ritsuka felt a cold shiver down his spine when Nikki winked at him after remembering that they haven't had sex since that day they fucked in front of Vicki. 

~Flashback~

The sounds of flesh smacking together and passionate moans can be heard throughout the room as Nikki and Ritsuka were being observed by Vicki. "F-fuck yes....", the goth MILF slurred, drunk off the pleasure she received from the intense anal she was getting from the half-demon teen.

"Nikki, is it okay if I cum in your ass?", Ritsuka asked, feeling his impending release. "Go ahead! Give my ass a nice thick creampie.", Nikki moaned as her big white ass slapped against his pelvis. Ritsuka gripped her wide childbearing hips as he pounded the thick goth MILF erratically. "Ngh, cumming!", the boy growled as he creampied her tight asshole.

~Flashback end~

'Oh fuck me. It got worse!', Ritsuka cursed himself as he felt his boner twitch. 

Nikki reached into the bag and pulled out a nun's outfit (A/N: think of the bad habit nun costume: https://www.halloweencostumes.com/bad-habit-nun-costume.html). She removed her lingerie and put on a thong, black fishnet stockings and the nun's outfit. "Damn, I'd fuck me.....", she said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how the costume accentuated her curvaceous hips and thick thighs. 

"I swear to God, if she's gonna use chloroform to make me sleep: I'm going back to Auro...", he began mumbling before seeing the bathroom door open. 'Is she dressed like a nun?', Ritsuka thought as Nikki came out of the bathroom. "Nikki, how the hell is that supposed to help me sleep?", he asked her as she walked towards him. "I just think you might need a nice fuck so you can go to sleep, my cherry.", Nikki said as she sat down on the bed, slid her hand under the cover and started caressing the erection that he was packing under the sheet. "That doesn't explain the costume, Nikki.", Ritsuka replied in a very monotone voice. 

"I'd figure I'd dress up and play a little game with you.....", she said continuing to caress his clothed cock. "F-fuck I can't take t-take this anym....", Ritsuka began before Nikki deeply tongue kissed him. Much like their very first kiss, Nikki's tongue invaded Ritsuka's mouth wrestling with his tongue for dominance for several minutes before breaking it off, spit separating their lips. 

"Don't worry, Ritsuka. Just lie back and let Sister Nikki purify this demon from your soul.", 'Sister' Nikki said as she freed Ritsuka's fat cock from his pants and began to jack him off. 'He looks so cute....', she mused to herself as Ritsuka let out several girlish moans as she stroked it. "I promise I'll expel this demon from you.", Nikki said as she picked up the pace, causing Ritsuka let out even more lewder and girlier moans. "I'm cumming, Nikki!", Ritsuka moaned as he came all over 'Sister' Nikki's hand. 

'Mmmm, just as delicious as the first time I tasted it', Nikki thought as she licked her cum covered hand. "You're still hard, Ritsuka? You still must be 'possessed'.", 'Sister' Nikki said licking her lips. "Don't worry, this will purify you.", she said as she began to give Ritsuka a blowjob. 'Her mouth is so warm and wet', he thought as she 'purified' him with her mouth, her pierced tongue twirling around his rod. She stopped sucking his dick temporarily to give it a couple of licks before going back to sucking it. Ritsuka gave a couple moans to signify that 'Sister' Nikki was doing a great job. 'I want more....' , she thought as she took his length further down her throat. 

"Nikki I'm cu...", Ritsuka began as he felt his length twitch and pulse in 'Sister' Nikki's mouth before releasing several pints in her mouth. Her lips pulled free from the cock with an audible pop, as she showed Ritsuka (who was breathless after cumming so much and really wanted to go to sleep) all of the cum that emptied into her mouth before swallowing it. "I keep forgetting that you're not exactly human and that it's gonna take more than that to really satisfy you.", Nikki said, breaking character as she saw Ritsuka's still erect cock. 

"Don't worry, Sister Nikki will use her holy body to purify you.", she said, returning to the nun character. She began stripping off the costume and the thong showing off her exotic curves, her medium sized breasts, pierced pink nipples, toned stomach, pierced navel, hairy pussy, pierced clit, and phat white girl ass. 'Fucking hell, Nikki's body is still perfect', Ritsuka thought as she began to position her wet cunt over his hard cock. 

"F-fuuuuck!", 'Sister' Nikki moaned in ecstasy as impaled herself on Ritsuka's nine and a half inch cock and began to ride it. "I'm not stopping until this demon is exorcised from your body!", she moaned as she rode his rock hard cock. "Damn, you're so tight!", Ritsuka moaned out as he felt Nikki's pubic hair tickle his hairless pelvis. As Nikki bounced up and down on his cock, Ritsuka began to play with her breasts, teasing Nikki's pierced nipples. "I'm gonna cum if you keep playing with my breasts like that!", Nikki moaned out as he continued to play with her breasts. 

'Did her walls just get even tighter?', Ritsuka thought as he unconsciously thrusted into Nikki's pussy and teased her nipples even more. "Ritsuka, cum with me.", she moaned as Ritsuka continued to tease her pierced pink nipples and thrust deeper into her, his cock kissing her womb. As if on command, Ritsuka deposited load after load of cum in Nikki's womb. The two were breathless, but yet they still wanted more. 

"Do...you want me to use...my ass?", 'Sister' Nikki asked, panting as Ritsuka's still erect cock pulled out her tight pussy. "Y-yes", he said panting. She positioned her asshole over Ritsuka's wet cock and proceeded to ride it once again. Much like their second time, Nikki felt like she was melting. 'I am soooo addicted to Ritsuka's cock!', she thought as she bounced up and down on the tool, placing her hands against her lust-ridden face."Fuck, I love...your ass Nikki!", Ritsuka moaned as he thrusted deep into her phat white ass. 

This continued on for several minutes, until Ritsuka tried to adjust the pace as he was about to cum again. "Do...you wanna...cum with me, my cherry blossom?", Nikki asked as she fingered her hairy pussy. "Yes, N-nikki.", he said exhaustion heavy in his voice as he gripped the gothic MILF's thick thighs. "Let's cum together", she moaned as her juices soaked her fingers and Ritsuka came inside her plump ass. 

"I hope...I expelled the demon and purified you Ritsuka. ", 'Sister' Nikki said as she collapsed on top of her cherry blossom. "Maybe you can finally fall asleep, my little cherry....", she said as she kissed his soft lips before Ritsuka drifted to sleep. 

Unbeknownst to the love birds, they were being watched by two people, while they were doing the dance of passion. 

Vicki was panting after she got through masturbating to Ritsuka and Nikki. 'I haven't been able to keep myself in check because of them two....', she thought as she looked at her soaked fingers. "How can a 16 year-old boy cum so much?", she said to herself as she watched the two rest. Meanwhile, outside of the house: a dark skinned demoness was amazed by the lewd show she just witnessed between the teen and the MILF. "Wow....I never thought that Ritsuko's child would so be energetic and that a human woman has a sex drive that is on par with us demons.", she thought before disappearing in an aura of fuchsia flames.


End file.
